total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Epic~00/The Wiki Apprentice Episode 3 (Part 1)
Pre-Theme Song Lord Epic: You’ve prepared to work, but be prepared for some possibly horrific surprises. Narrator: Lord Epic is on the hunt for a brand new business partner. Lord Epic: *to candidates* I want big money. And I want someone who's got this in the palm of their hand. I'm looking for a big achievement. Not a tiny one. Narrator: Ready to fight for his funding, 16 aspiring entrepreneurs. Various shots of Berry, Welly, Ariel, Scarlett, Freddie, and Tyler walking. Lord Epic: *to candidates* Business must mean something to all of you, cause you’re really fighting like a bunch of ninnies a lot. Derpy is seen giving an angry look to an unknown person sitting on his left in the boardroom. Lord Epic: *to candidates* I don’t know what to think of what’s going on here. Lord Epic: *to unknown candidate* I’m the decider here. Not you. Narrator: On the table, a $250,000 dollar investment… Shot of all 16 candidates walking through the streets together. Narrator: And a 50\50 partnership with Wikiland’s toughest admin. Lord Epic: *to unknown candidate* Are you having a laugh? Various shots of Welly giving a nervous look, James facepalming nervously, and Freddie holding in his shock. Lord Epic: *to unknown candidate* I’m telling you for the last time, clean your act up, and stop being a clown. Shots of Flurry shaking his head, and Ariel feeling anxious. Brady and Twitty are seen on a moving truck. Brady: Alright. Let’s do this. Narrator: It’s a deal worth fighting for. Welly: *punches the air in excitement* Berry: *to Derpy* You’re so bossy, stop! Twitty: *to candidate* The rest of them are holding me back, covering their butts whenever they want. Narrator: 16 candidates… Shot of Freddie, James, Twitty, and Caitlin running with potatoes. Ariel: Good going there! *hugs VUF* Brady: Yeah! *loud cheer hurts Scarlett’s ears* Narrator: 12 tough weeks. Zoom-in of Welly facepalming in a car. Another zoom-in of Brady running, followed by exhaustion. Welly: *to Scarlett* *in kitchen* I’m running this task, Scarle- Scarlett: Welly, I am not finished talking. When I finish, you can talk more nonsense. Narrator: One life changing opportunity… Izzy, Ariel, and VUF group hug each other outside a building. Lord Epic: *points finger* You’re fired. Lord Epic: *points finger* You’re fired. Lord Epic: *to unknown candidate* Too late for you to prove me how good you are. *points finger* You’re fired. Theme Song Previously Narrator: Previously on The Wiki Apprentice… Lord Epic: Good morning. It’s only fair that I be talking to you in this way because your next task is going to be about technology. Scarlett gives a tense look of worry. Lord Epic: You will all be working in a market that has exploded over the last couple of years: mobile phone applications, better known as apps. James: *wide open mouth* Narrator: Led by project manager Flurry… Flurry: Slangatang? That sounds pretty good. Sincerely, it’s funny and quick. Narrator: Dynamo chose local vocals… Truteal: *opens mouth very wide* Freddie: *into microphone* *announcing voice* *voice is deep* Slang Brady: *deep voice* a Caitlin: *intentionally confused and squeaked voice* Tang? Narrator: And made a bad impression. Caitlin: *Irish* I absolutely love rugby. Absolutely wonderful. *whispers into microphone words no-one else can hear* I’ve also killed my wife and sheep. Christlover: Okay… how can you even avoid racial stereotypes? Twitty: It’s a bit of fun. It wasn’t there to, you know, to upset anybody. Rebecca: *raised eyebrow* Narrator: On the other team… Ariel: What about Ampi-App? It’s a play on words to do with sound, while also combining the word App? Berry: Ampi-apps. Derpy: Sounds like a plan. Darules: *nods his mud-filled eyelids* Narrator: Ariel’s team made a big noise… Welly, Berry, Derpy, and Darules: *intentionally arguing* *all yelling at each other* Dip: … Derpy: *finishes yelling* Whatever. *giggles after recording* Narrator: But little sense. Fedora Kid: Is that the picture of an elephant and the sound of a dog? Scarlett: Which explains the randomness and the quirkiness of it. Welly: *nods* Mygeto: Do you have a sound of an elephant? Welly: No. Narrator: In the boardroom… Dip: *looks at phone* Uh, well… the world woke up *smiles* Scarlett: *wide smile* Narrator: A second win for Ferocity… Dip: 24 hour figure was 10,667. Narrator: Made Flurry’s team crash. Flurry: *facepalms* Darules: Yeah! *punches Derpy’s arm* Come on! Woo! Derpy: Ugh, stop you non-parfait cow! Narrator: Darules got over-excited… Darules: But cows drink… *punches Berry’s arm* Milk! Ariel: *holds in laughter* Lord Epic: Alright, Darules. It’s not a football match. Don’t be getting over-excited. Darules: Sorry, Epic Lord. Narrator: And left with a safety precaution… Lord Epic: Oh, and Darules? Darules: *turns around* Lord Epic: Try not to hit your big head on the way out the door, okay. Darules: Alright. *sings on his way out* SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBooooob, SquarePaaaants. Narrator: James was founded out to have hid… Flurry: I think the project manager position may have been better for James. James: Me? Narrator: And his bottling was scolded. Lord Epic: James, did you even put yourself forward? James: I feel like apps aren’t my skill-set. I’m much better with computers and creation. Lord Epic: I think it sounds like you bottled. Narrator: It was a fight for safety… Flurry: He tried his best, but his description was not a high standard compared to the other team, so we didn’t go so well with promoting worldwide because of this, and he could’ve been more memorable had he put himself forward. Narrator: And James bit back… James: But how can any of you be blaming me for the description when you all agreed in the first place? Flurry: But you’re the one who wrote it, so the responsibility lies firmly on you. Narrator: Flurry’s managerial skills were dumped… Lord Epic: Slangatang idea? You agreed. Caitlin asks to pitch at the biggest online magazine? You agreed. Professional pitcher Freddie who has a good track record wants to join you in pitching? You disagreed. Explanation? Narrator: But it was Caitlin who was dropped. Lord Epic: Caitlin, I don’t think we can go into business with these many mistakes you’ve made. You’re a complete disaster, and on that basis, *points finger* You’re fired. Narrator: And she became the second casualty of the boardroom. Now 14 remain to fight for the chance to become… Lord Epic’s next admin partner. Scene 1 Zoom-in to the house. The phone can be heard ringing. Cut to Derpy answering it. Derpy: Hello? Mughees: Good morning. Lord Epic would like you to meet at Wiki Garden’s Musical Theatre. Cars will be outside in 20 minutes. Derpy: Right, thank you. Derpy rushes upstairs to Ferocity’s room to call his teammates. Derpy: Wiki Garden’s Musical, 20 minutes! Welly can barely stretch in his bed. Welly: Oh, man. Darules sticks his head down trying to get up and hits it off the bed, causing him to feel pain. Darules: Ow, marmaladefingers! The 14 candidates head to four separate cars. In one sits Tyler, James, and Freddie. James: I think it has something to do with performance. Tyler: I have been doing acting in the past, so this could be right up our alley. In the second car sits Brady, Twitty, and Flurry. Brady: Music theatre? I hope it has something to do with rap. Flurry: I sincerely doubt that, as it has to connect to business. Twitty: As long as we win, cause I’m getting sick of this. In the third car sits Darules in the front seat, and Izzy, Ariel, and Welly sit in the back. Ariel: Music? Welly: The only trumpet I can blow is my own. Izzy: *laughs* I think Lord Epic would agree with you on that one. Darules: I can do a great trumpet noise *makes fart noise* Ariel: … In the fourth car sits Berry in the front seat, and Derpy, VUF, and Scarlett in the back. Scarlett: Musicals and business? That sounds like a horrible idea. Derpy: We’re Ferocity though, so anything can be achievable. VUF: Three wins in a row? That could be asking too much. Berry: *nods* All of the candidates are seen entering Wiki Garden Musical. Narrator: Dating back over 150 years… Wikiland’s oldest Victorian musical. On one side left to right at the front stands Darules, Izzy, Derpy, and Berry. At the back left to right are Welly, Ariel, VUF, and Scarlett. On the right side left to right at the front stands Freddie, Brady, Twitty, and James. At the back left to right are Flurry and Tyler. Dip and Stryzzar stand left to right at the stage. Lord Epic walks up the steps and stands in the middle next to Dip and Stryzzar. Lord Epic: Good morning. All candidates: Good morning, Lord Epic. Lord Epic: Now in the past, people flocked to places like this to be entertained, but nowadays all you need *pulls out phone* is one of these to access a whole world of entertainment. Welly: *smirks* Lord Epic: Celebrities, companies, and everyday people are all launching their own video channels. Berry: *nods* Lord Epic: And there’s serious money to be made, as companies snap up the advertising opportunities that come with the most popular videos. For this task, I want you to launch your own online video channels, on the world’s largest video sharing site, YouTube. James: *wide grin* *nods* Lord Epic: For existing channels, the number of views translates into… hard cash. So you people need to think about making videos that people want to watch. Your channels will go live for 48 hours, and the team that gets the highest number of views wins. And in the losing team, one of you will be fired. Freddie: *nods* Lord Epic: Now, Dynamo. Cuts to Dynamo. Lord Epic: From what I’ve seen of all of you, you haven’t succeeded quite well yet. So, I’m going to mix the teams up a bit. Flurry: *eyes widen* Lord Epic: Freddie, James, could the two of you head over to Team Ferocity? Freddie and James nod and walk to the other side. Lord Epic: And Darules, Derpy, Scarlett, head on over to Team Dynamo. Derpy and Scarlett casually walk over to their new team with Darules skipping right behind them. Lord Epic: Now, Tyler, from my understanding, you want to create a TV network that also branches out online. This is a Youtube challenge, which is right up your ally. So you’re gonna be the project manager. Tyler nods with a grin. Lord Epic: And James, you ducked a little on the last task to do with technology, so you’re gonna be the project manager for your team. James nods with a slightly nervous look. Lord Epic: Well, good luck. I’ll see all of you in a few days time. All candidates: Thank you, Lord Epic. A car is seen driving. In the front seat sits Izzy and left to right in the back sits VUF, James, and Ariel. James: As soon as he pulled out that smartphone, I knew he was going to say my name. I have some great ideas, so very, very up for it. Narrator: Teams must create their own challenges for 48 hours, and produce videos to earn as many views as possible. In another car sits Twitty in the front seat and left to right is Flurry, Tyler, and Darules. Twitty: I know a few relatives who are experienced with making YouTube videos so I think I can help a lot. Tyler: My mind is racing. I think I want to make a kind of comedy. You know what I mean? Narrator: YouTube headquarters. First job is each team to come up with ideas for their creation. Team Dynamo are seen sitting at a table. Tyler: Okay, guys, we can create a signature dance style or move and people will be all like “Oh, that’s funny.” Narrator: Heading up his team, business graduate Tyler. Tyler: We need something that gets people emotive. Tyler: *to camera* My strategy is to be me. I’m a professional. I bring a touch of class to what I do. I am who I am. I am TylerWebkinz. Twitty: Tyler, you have experience in this which is why you were picked. Tyler: Experience in directing and editing, but not so much in social media. Twitty: Ah, okay. Scarlett: Can I just fill you in on what I’ve done in the past? I’ve done loads of videos fitness related and I’ve gotten thousands and thousands of views. I’ve got experience in that field and with acting. Flurry: Arguably I think that’s crazy to ignore. As a product, fitness videos are great, however, will they give us instant hits? Tyler: And any ideas on a fitness title to draw in audiences? Brady: I was thinking of “Secret Ways to Keep Fit”? Tyler: “Secret Ways to Keep Fit”? Brady: Another one; “How Not to Pump Iron”. Tyler: That’s good but I dunno. Darules: I’ve got a smexy idea. “Daddy Fit in a Week”. We have strengths in this team. We have a fitness instructor like Scarlett and you have a Fat Daddy like me. I wouldn’t have to act I’d just have to be the good old me “Irules”. Tyler: Yeah I like that. Derpy: The humor would have to be subtle and I wouldn’t want to upset anybody. *forced concerned look* Darules: “Fat Daddy Fitness Hell”? Rest of the team: “Fat Daddy Fitness Hell” Dip: *puzzled look* *writes on piece of paper* Narrator: Next door… Team Ferocity are all seen sitting at a table. James: Guys, I reckon we should do a cooking video and get a wide audience. Narrator: Getting a taste of leadership, tech entrepreneur James. James: I think these can be comedic cooking challenges. You could have blindfolded eating, something weird with knives involved. Rest of the team: *laugh* James: *to camera* I want to bring Lord Epic into the 21st century, showing him what technology can do, connecting him with the young demographic of today. James: Any ideas for a title? Ariel: “Dare to Dine”?, I wonder if that’s suitable. Derpy: Yeah, “Dare to Dine” is good. James: Alright. “Dare to Dine”. Narrator: Title picked. Next, the face. James: So we could have some comic relief doing crazy stuff on camera. Welly, I think you’d be perfect at this. Welly nods. James: I think to contrast him we could get someone more down-to-earth maybe Ariel. Ariel: Yeah I think I’d come across very well. Welly: ‘Cause I’m very funny and you’re a good balance to humor. Welly: *to camera* I’m taking James’ guidance on this. I don’t know much about video sharing. Today it’s all about James and I’m here to listen. Meanwhile. Tyler: *to team* So we are going for “Fat Daddy Fitness Hell”. Darules, you are obviously Fat Daddy. Darules: *nods every part of his body but his face* Tyler: Scarlett, I think you’d be great at the fitness instructor. Tyler: *to camera* The overall vision is to get a balance between informative and entertaining. Tyler: Scarlett, you can make people laugh with sternness but motivation and you have acting experience. Tyler: *to camera* Balance between humor and education is key to us hopefully winning this task. Tyler: *to team* With shooting, I want to be the director. And for organizing, Derpy, I think you’d be good at keeping the deadlines and where we should be going and at what time. Derpy nods with a cheerful grin. Tyler: Are we all understood and happy with that? Team nods. Category:Blog posts